A Better Man
by Imperfect Being
Summary: My take after Mondays episode Personal Effects


**My take on Mondays episode called Personal Effects.**

 **As those of you know I write my stories on my phone so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Enjoy!**

Andy was at his desk just staring at his blank screen till his felt his phone vibrated in his pocket, a smile reached his lips as he read the text message from Sharon. "Hey would you like to have dinner at my place or at our usual diner tonight?" Andy smile but in the back of his mind he felt disappointment deep inside of him. Thinking if this Mark Sudduth could relapse after 20 years, so could he and he couldn't, no he wouldn't do that to Sharon and put her through all of that again. He didn't want to be like Jack, but in a way he was. She suffered enough with him and his addiction and on top of that his problems gambling and also cheated on Sharon too. No, Andy never did those but he was an alcoholic, and in a way he was a little like Jack.

"I'm fine, I can't tonight going to a meeting after work and I'm pretty beat. How about a rain check?" He sent his reply and exhaled loudly, stood up from his desk and walked towards the elevator ignoring Louie calling his name.

Sharon read the text from Andy and her smile slowly disappeared from her lips. She knew this case had hit him hard, she just didn't know why he was pushing her away. Watching him walking to the elevators and ignoring Provenza she knew something was wrong. Sharon called Provenza into her office. As he entered her office. "Close the door please."

Louie closed the door and took a seat in front of Sharon. "So what did you say or do to make Andy upset?" Grumbled Louie.

"No Lieutenant, I just asked him out to dinner and he said he was beat and was going to a meeting, that's all. Did he say anything to you earlier? Anything at all?"

"Hmmm it's seems after the interview with Mr. Sudduth. It triggered something in Andy." Louie reached into his pocket and took out his keys, and taking off Flynn's house key and placed it into Sharon's hand. "Listen he usual gets home from a meeting around 10:30."

Sharon eyes widened as she looked at the key that was placed in her hand. "Lieutenant?"

Louie cut her off. "Listen I usually don't let anyone call me by my first name but you are now dating my best friend so please call me Louie, but only, and only when we are alone. I'm giving you his house key because I trust you and I know that you like/love Andy. Plus if it's true it seems Andy is going to need you more than ever, he's not going to need or want grumpy me around right now."

Sharon nodded her head glanced down in her hand and closed her fingers around his key. "Alright Lieut...Louie. Do you...do you think he'll drink?" Sharon asked sadly.

"I don't think so, he has a lot to lose now." Shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean by that?" As she squinted her eyes at him.

"Well for starters he finally has a good relationship with Nicole and her step kids, and now...now he has you and Rusty. Captai...I mean Sharon listen I doubt he's thinking about drinking, but thinking real hard about his situation with drinking and the possibility of relapsing and disappointing you and Rusty." Patting her hand and smiled as he stood up and was heading out of her office.

"Thank you Louie." She said in a whisper.

He turned around and nodded his head and walked back to his desk to collect his things before he headed home to Patrice.

Sharon entered her condo around 10:15. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and changed her clothes. Walking out of her closet wearing bluejeans and a purple tank top, she walked to her chair and grabbed her black cardigan and put it on. Knocking on Rusty's door.

"It's open!" Yelled Rusty from inside.

Sharon smiled and peeked her head in. "Hey Rusty I'm going over to Andy's to see how he is doing."

Rusty turned and looked at her. "Is Lieutenant Flynn, I mean is Andy okay?"

She smiled as as she heard the worry in his voice for Andy. "I think so, but today's case was pretty rough, um I might not come home tonight. Is that alright with you?"

Rusty rolled his eyes and had a huge smile on his face. "Sharon, it's seems Andy needs you right now, so yes I'll be okay by myself, just take care of Andy and give him my best."

Sharon hugged Rusty and placed a kiss in his hair. "I will Rusty, thank you, oh and do not stay up to late mister!" Pointing her finger at him.

Rusty shook his head and turned back to typing his vlog. "Yes mom, love you."

"Love you too!" She yells as she closed the door.

By the time Sharon reached Andy's house it was 11:26. Sharon pulled into his driveway and walked onto the porch and knocked a few times and waited a few minutes. Looking through the window she saw the lights were on but no Andy. She knocked again a little harder and waited a few more minutes. Thinking to herself, "Oh please don't let Andy be passed out drunk, please I beg you." She took a deep breath and placed his key into the key hole and opened his front door.

"Andy?" As she calls him from the walkway of his front door. She placed her purse down on his side table and took her flats off. Walking through his house calling his name, checking each room until she was at his bedroom door. She knocked lightly and said his name loudly, still no response. She opened his door and saw that his bed was still made and his bathroom door was closed and the light on.

What she didn't know was that Andy was laying in his bathtub in his boxers contemplating taking his life. Yes he was that lost and afraid that he would hurt Sharon the way Jack did and start drinking again for any reason. Yes this would hurt no kill her too, he just could not win. To either hurt her by some day drinking again or by drowning himself because his is to afraid to admit to her his fear of relapsing.

Andy slowly slid his head under water closing his eyes and relaxed his body, just waited for death to take him away. Feeling his lungs burning for oxygen. In the back of his mind he thought the devil was knocking on his door telling him it's time to go. With his lungs burning more he tried so hard not to lift his body up, finally the feeling of his body getting lighter and lighter his vision getting darker. He was saying in his head. "I'm so sorry my sweet Sharon I wasn't the man you needed, I'm sorry Nicole that I was a terrible father and I let you down again, I'm sorry Louie for not being there for our dodgers game and I'm sorry Abigail for hurting you by choosing the bottle over you and our kids. I've always ruined everything."

Sharon opened the bathroom door after she knocked a few times. She gasped at what she saw Andy under the water his lips light blue, she lunged at the his tub with her knees hitting hard on the bathroom floor and pulled the plug as the water slowly drained she pulled him up with one hand behind his neck and the other on his face slapping him. "Oh my god Andy! NOO Andy, NOO, wake up Andy!" She yelled as she continued to slap his face.

"Sharon?" Andy whispered, he opened his eyes and inhaled air which burned as his lungs expand after having no oxygen for a while. He looked up at her and saw tears running down Sharon face as she called his name. After he took in a few more deep breaths, she pulled him into her, whispering. "Don't ever do that again to me Andy?"

Andy held tightly onto her as she ran her hand up and down his wet back. "I'm sorry Sharon, I'm so sorry." Andy shivered as the cool air hit his moist skin and tears ran down his cheeks.

Sharon pulled away and cupped his face placing kisses on his eyes, his cheek, his nose, then finally a light kiss in his lips. "Let's get you out your bathtub, dried you off and put on some warm clothes, yes?"

Andy stood up and got out of the tub feeling light headed he leaned over the sink. Sharon came over with a towel and started drying his hair then slowly down his chest placed the towel around his shoulders as she kneeled down in front of him with her fingers laced around his briefs she started to pull them down. But Andy's hands stopped her she looked up and saw sadness and disappointment in his eyes. "No, stop, I don't need your help, I'm not like Jack. Please just go home Sharon. I...I can't...we can't be together. I'm...I'm sorry...sorry for hurting you Sharon."

Sharon pulled her hands out of his and stood up, he saw the confusion, hurt, and something else in her eyes. "Andy you are nothing like Jack and I have never compared you to him and neither will you, do you understand?"

Andy nodding looking down. Sharon took a deep breath in, as she walked closer in front of him and took one of his hands in hers.

"Andy whatever is bothering you, you can tell me I'm your best friend and I'm your partner. I'm not going anywhere, please tell me Andy?"

Andy's eyes traveled up her body and into her eyes full of worry and love for him. It was breaking his heart what he was doing to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and watched as her face moved into his hand and her eyes closed. "Sharon I'm afraid that I'll be like Jack someday and I can't do that to you. What Mark said, damn he was somber for twenty years and then received back news and hit the bottle. I...I won't do that to you, I'm not the man that you want and I'm sorry for leading you on."

Sharon stared into his chocolate brown eyes and squeezed his hand, she moved her free hand to his chest and ran her hand over his thick salt and pepper hair. "Andy and IF that time ever came, I'll be here for you Andy. I'm not giving up on us just because Mark relapsed after twenty years. I care about you way to much just to walk out on you. Andy I know you are strong enough to say no, you've been doing an amazing job so far and like I said if that time came you have me, Nicole, Louie, and the team to help you."

Andy pulled her into a hugged and placed his hand in her hair and on her lower back and whispered. "Oh Sharon what did I do to deserve such a warm hearted woman? You are amazing you know that, right?"

Sharon placed small kisses on his neck and held onto him for dear life. "No the real question is how did you fall for the wicked witch and break down all her walls? I never thought we would ever be like this, we couldn't stand one another and now I can't stand a moment in my life without you, Andy I do love you."

Andy pulled her out of their hugged and cupped her face looking into emerald greens eyes sparkling, his thumb tracing her bottom lip. "Sharon I though at my age my love life was over, but over the past four years being around and getting to know you, you opened this old heart of mine and gave me a reason to love and I love you too Sharon."

Like magnets their bodies pulled and moved closer, their hands around each other as their lips touched his tongue ran across her lower lip as she hummed and opened her mouth to his questing tongue they both moaned as their tongues danced, his hand in her hair massaging her scalp, as her traveling up and around his neck, their eyes closed.

They pulled apart as the need for oxygen was getting stronger, they smiled as their foreheads touched. "Wow." They both in unison. Sharon fingers were playing with the hairs on his neck. "Let's get you into dry clothes and have some hot tea and watch a movie, hmmmm?"

He kissed her again and hummed pulled her to him as they entered his bedroom. Andy entered his closet putting on new briefs, and he pulled out a pair of shorts and his favorite Dodger's shirt for Sharon. "Here since I got all your clothes wet, I'm sorry."

Sharon smiled and took his clothes. "Thank you." Taking his hand in hers again. "Andy it's not a problem so please stop apologizing, alright?" Squeezing his hand before she let go. He turned around while Sharon was unzipping her jeans and sat on his bed having troubles getting the wet denim off. "Andy could you help me? I can't get these damn skinny jeans off."

He laughed as she glared at him. "What? It's funny, I don't see how you woman wear this damn tight jeans." Helping her get her jeans off his hands lightly touching her soft skin on her thighs as he slowly pulled the material down her toned legs sending shockwaves of electricity down to her core, making her moan. Andy looked up at saw her blushed face and grinned wickedly at her and winked.

Sharon smacked his chest after he help her stand up, his hands removed her cardigan and placed it on his nightstand, walking back in front of her, his hands traveled down her arms sending goosebumps all over her body. His fingers at the hem of her tank top looking into hers and waiting to get permission to lift her garment up and over her head. Sharon was mesmerized by his actions she nodded her head, shoot she would do anything he asked her to do. He pulled up her tank top over her head and moaned as he saw her perfectly formed breast confined in a see through purple laced bra her nipples hard and visible. It took all of his control not to cup and latch his mouth over her hard nipples.

Sharon blushed darkened as her tank top went over her head and she heard Andy moan. Andy placed his hands on her waist and peppered kisses above her breast and traveled up to her throat then to her jawline and finally kissed her passionately on the lips pulling her lace clad body on his. Both moaning as their shared heat electrified traveling their bodies, hands roaming each other's. His chest hairs tickling her lace breast turning Sharon on her hand ran across his bulge making Andy moan and buck his hips into her. Sharon smile into their kiss and groans as Andy fingers move her panties to the side and touched her his finger wet as he barely hovered over her entrance. Both moaning as she lifted her leg up giving him better access to touch her. He groaned as his index finger entered her warm moist center. Sharon's head fell back as a second fingered entered her. "Ohhh"

Andy bits her neck as he feels her walls tighten around his fingers, knowing she was getting close, god how he wanted this to his hard shaft into her instead of his fingers. Sharon never felt this kind of weightlessness as she gasped and came hard saying his name as his fingers did there magic.

Andy left his fingers in her center as he watched her come down for her high and kissed her. She pulled his fingers out of her and placed them in her mouth licking and sucking her juices off his fingers moaning, she's never tasted herself before hell she's never been fingered fucked by a man.

His eyes darkened as he watched her take his fingers in her mouth. That had to be the hottest thing he's ever seen. He growled and lifted her up on his bed. "I want you Sharon so bad, if you don't want to continue let me know now because I don't think I'll be able to stop making love to you." Groaned Andy running his hands up and down her body.

Sharon intertwined her fingers with the hem of his briefs and pulled them down. "I want you too Andy and I don't want you to stop making love to me either."

Andy walked put of his briefs and sat on his knees in front of Sharon on his bed. Both smiling at each other his hands moved her hair to one side. He hands moved to her back and unclip her bra and slid the straps of her shoulders. Andy moved back and stared at her breast. "Sharon you are so beautiful." As he cupped her breast.

Sharon smile as her face begin to blush as his hands cupped her breast. They both stood up on their knees and began to kiss her. Her hands moved to the back of his neck and his lower back as he massaged her breast. His mouth traveled down to one of her breast a licked her a circle around her nipple causing her to moan and tilted her head to the side and gasp as his mouth covered her already aching breast. "Ohhhh Andy."

Her hands scrapping his scalp as his mouth sucked and licked her nipples and placed a kiss between them as he moved to her other breast. He bit lightly in her nipple, as his tongue soothed it soft circles, she moaned and her hand moved around his waist and her fingers wrapped around his head.

His hips bucked as her hand pumped his hard shaft up and down both moaning. He let go of her nipple and traveled back up to mouth kissing her passionately. His hands removed her panties and pulled her into his lap as their kiss deepened. He rubbed his head along her wet center getting ready to push into her. Sharon moved her hands on his shoulder as she moved hips closer as his head slowly entered her.

They both stared in each other's eyes as he entered her slowly. God she was wet but so tight, she felt like heaven. She gasped as he sheathed himself deep inside her holding still while she adjusted to his girth. Sharon slowly rocked her hips letting him know she was ready. As they thrusted together his hands in her hair and hers digging into his back as they moved together. Andy lifted her up and laid her down on his bed and told Sharon to put one of her legs on his shoulder. When she was done he pushed his shaft deeper into both moaning as they rocked their hips.

"Ohhhh Andy, yes ohhhhh yes." She panted as she felt herself getting closer to her climax.

Andy breathed into her ear. "Oh fuck Sharon you feel good, you are so beautiful." Nipping at her earlobe, making her snort laugh.

He hovered over her face watching as she was getting closer to the edge and how her eyes were a dark emerald green. He took her hands his his and held them above her head as he lowered his body onto her matching her thrust with his. His lips millimeters away as he spoke sweetly. "You are so beautiful Sharon, you make me the happiest man and I will love you always." After saying this words he kissed her passionately.

Sharon smiled into his heated kiss and moaned as she felt her self losing control. "Ohhhh Andy I'm so close, fuck I love you!"

Andy released her hands and moved both of her legs on his shoulder as his thrusted harder and faster into wet center. "Oh yes Sharon." As he felt her walls clenching around his hard shaft as his thumb rubbed her clit soon after her walls hugged and squeezed his shaft as her juices coaxing his balls while it ran down her butt as he went deeper into her.

"OH FUCK ANDY! YESSSS! OH FUCK! ANDY!" She yells as she comes hard. Andy slowed his thrusted watching her as she was coming down from her high. She finally opened her eyes and smiled up at Andy and brought her hands to his face and kissed him, both moaning as she wrapped her legs around his waist thrusting into him.

"Ugh Sharon I am so close." As he thrusted faster into her breathing heavily into her neck. Sharon ran her hands along his back and one hand between their legs and cupped his balls. "Oh fuck yes that feels food."

Andy kissed her hard as he felt her walls again squeezing his aching shaft and her hand massaging his balls he would soon explode. "Oh god Sharon you are so beautiful." He thrusted one last time and came inside her. Sharon wrapped her arms around Andy and pulled him on top of her not caring about his body weight on her.

She enjoyed the feeling of his chest hairs sticking to her breast and his hot breath in her neck as his hands traveled up her legs, over her waist and the sides of her breast and rolled them over on their sides breathing heavy and smiling at each other as their foreheads touched.

Andy moved some hair out of her sweaty face and traced her lips with his thumb. "You really are an amazing woman Sharon. And I'm sorry about earlier about being afraid, I just don't want to hurt you like he did."

She moved her head and kissed this thumb while her hand played with the hair on his chest. "Andy you make me feel so special, so beautiful. Please don't shut me out if something scares you. I'll always be here for you. The only way you could hurt me is by walking out that door and pretend I meant nothing to you."

Andy lifted his head rested it on his hand, leaned over her playing with her hair and looked her in her eyes. "I know that now, and I'm sorry I was an idiot." As her green eyes sparkled he continued. "I could never walk out on you, you've seen me through my flaws and helped me with my troubles."

Sharon leaned up and smiled into their kissed. "Why don't we shower and drink some tea and watch a movie?" Sharon smiled as she saw mischief in his eyes.

"Or we could stay stay in bed and cuddle, do you even like to cuddle?"

Sharon snorted and buried her face in his chest. Andy laughed and ran his hands up and down her back. "I'll take that as a yes, then?" "Hello Beautiful?"

"Oh Andy." She giggled into chest as his hair tickled her nose. "Oh course I like to cuddle, specially with you."

Andy breathed out and rolled onto his back bringing her to him. So her face was resting on his chest listening to his strong heartbeat while her fingers drew circles over his chest hairs. Andy laughed. "You have an obsession with my chest hair?"

Sharon looked up and smacked his chest. "Just like you have an obsession with staring at my legs, oh yes I know. I've know for a very long time Mister."

Andy chuckled. "Well you do have the most gorgeous long legs in the LAPD history."

Sharon hummed and continued playing with his chest hair. Andy ran his hand up and down her back and into hair, massaging her scalp. Sharon hummed and closed her eyes and rubbed the side of her face on his chest.

Andy placed a kiss in her hair and closed his eyes letting blissful sleep take him, knowing that he had the woman of his dreams in his arms and she wasn't going anywhere.

Sharon smiled as she felt Andy kiss her hair and relax under her. She held in a giggle as she heard him snore. She had missed this the feeling of a warm body tangled with hers, hearing a steady heartbeat in her ear, a man snoring in her ear, and the feeling of pure love, yes it will be rocky road for them but in any relationship there's always cliffs to climb and new heights to explore together. Sharon felt her eyes lids getting heavy and smiled as she fell asleep in Andy's arms.


End file.
